Talk:UNC: Dead Scientists
Is there any way of saving Toombs without Charm/Intimidate? Conrad Verner 00:06, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :I just tried this a few different ways, and as the last paragraph of the article states, it appears you have to use Charm or Intimidate to save Toombs. --LeonKowalski 03:58, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Odd Dialogue Played this just recently on the PC version, patched and everything. The dialogue that came up after the Charm or Intimidate option seemed odd considering I was a 'War Hero' background... Option 1: 'I couldn't help you an Akuze but I CAN help you now' - fair enough, doesn't sound too bad Option 2: 'Putting them on trial hurts them more' - Also fair enough. Option 3: 'Would our unit want revenge, or justice?' - Wait, OUR unit? Last I checked 'I' was never on Akuze! Unless the UNC is one big 'unit' (which I highly doubt) I think Bioware overlooked this one. Is this worth putting in a trivia section or just leaving? :Yes, I noticed this too! No matter what profile I choose (War Hero, Ruthless or Sole Survivor) the dialog doesn't change, is always the same. Brfritos 01:24, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::This never happened to me. Dialogue went normally -- Colonist/War Hero. My game is patched though. Cultural Reference? You find Dr. Wayne in the Newton Cluster. A reference to Wayne Newton? TheUnknown285 15:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :It's probably more of a coincidence than anything. Lancer1289 15:30, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::It's definitely a reference. -- 10:02, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Interesting Thing Regarding Mercs Outside Dunno if this counts as Trivia or not, but when I did this mission, I ended up having to kill some of the mercs outside of the compound twice. Three of them respawned when I left the underground facility. I think it might've been partially because instead of killing those three, I accidentally knocked them off of the edge of the cliff using Throw and Lift. Maybe the game didn't register them as dead? Wallwalker 21:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :I've never encountered this myself, nor have I read this anywhere. I'm thinking it was a one time glitch. Try again and see if it happens and get a video if you can, but that must be uploaded to YouTube and then linked here, not uploaded here per site policy as it will be deleted. Lancer1289 21:24, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I have no way to record my gameplay. :/ I'll talk to friends who have the PC version, or who might know how, and see what I can do. Wallwalker 22:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) No mention of escape, but completed Hades' Dogs? Just finished up this assignment while reading the page here, and it says Toombs will make a comment about his escape if you completed this assignment beforehand. And yet... he didn't say anything to me. Did anyone else have this happen? -- A Black Rabbit 01:27, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Probably because you didn't pick the right dialogue options. Lancer1289 01:30, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Paragon, Renegade, and required speech talent ranks When playing through this episode, I had eight points in the Charm talent -- the maximum possible for Shepard at that point. At the end of the dialogue, in which I tried to talk down Corporal Toombs, both the Charm and Intimidate dialogue choices were ghosted out, and my options were to shoot Toombs, to allow Toombs to shoot the scientist, or to shoot the scientist myself. Shooting Toombs and arresting the scientist gave me two Renegade points; allowing Toombs to shoot the scientist gave me no Paragon or Renegade points. I'm guessing that if I'd had more Charm points, I could have talked down Toombs and arrested the scientist or both of them, and have gotten Paragon points. Given that at that point, Shepard couldn't be sure that Toombs was telling the truth, and that in several other situations, it was made clear that shooting an unarmed opponent was a Renegade option, and that Shepard was under direct orders to save the scientist, it wasn't at all clear that shooting Toombs when he refused to back down was the Renegade option, barring any other way to stop Toombs. I notice that where walkthroughs mention that there are dialogue options unlocked by Charm or Intimidate talents, there's generally no mention of how many points are required. I imagine part of that is lack of data, but I was really surprised that eight points weren't enough. FoolishOwl 03:26, April 10, 2012 (UTC) waklthrough - doubled info? "There are five mercenaries (three normal and two snipers) guarding the outside of the base. You can either drive up to the plateau above the base and snipe the mercs from there, or you can simply drive the Mako right up to the base and kill everyone from there. There will be three regular mercs and two merc snipers guarding the entrance." I'm a bit lost here - so how many mercs are there? Five somewhere around the base and five specifically guarding the entrance, i.e. ten altogether, or just five altogether that are mentioned twice? --Ygrain (talk) 17:36, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Nope, just five mercs outside the base. Its just the same thing repeated twice.--SolitaryReaper (talk) 18:03, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::One should be dropped, then. Which one is more precise, guarding the outside or guarding the entrance? I really don't remember how they were positioned. --Ygrain (talk) 19:34, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::They were positioned more or less near the entrance. Hence, it has to be "guarding the entrance."--SolitaryReaper (talk) 19:41, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::OK, thanks. I'll do the edit. --Ygrain (talk) 20:06, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Man, when he said "I only escaped because sombody destroyed Cerberus" I was like damn that was me son. Why couldn't I tell him that?